A Dark Secret
by Silver'ssong
Summary: Desdemona comes from a dark household, only escaping when she is accepted into Hogwarts. Will the threat of her abusive parents stop her from living her life? Rated T for references to child abuse only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_My life may seem perfect, spoiled, rich, pureblooded, and enviable but it isn't, not even close._

-Desdemona

I stared off into space, my arms crossed, the perfect picture of boredom as my family and I walked along followed by our trunks. But inside I was bursting with excitement; this was going to be my first year at Hogwarts! I wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but as my mother would say, it's not pureblood behavior. I followed my mother listening to her muttering about all the "filthy muggles" I could tell she was just itching to hex them, but not here not at Kings Cross.

As my family and I were walking I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror, I paused for a moment, studying my face. I took in my jet-black hair (nothing like my family's blonde looks) that contrasted strangely with my deathly pale skin and amaranthine eyes, along with my sharp angular features. Almost cat-like l thought with a small laugh. Then I looked up glaring at me was my mother, "Desdemona" she shrieked "Keep up"

"Yes Mother."

I had long ago realized that my parents greatly preferred my twin brother to me; he was always showered with gifts and hugs. While our parents seemed to barely tolerate me, sometimes they couldn't, that was when it hurt. Yelling didn't bother me much, I was used to it, but the other stuff they did bothered me, and hurt. A lot.

My life may seem perfect, spoiled, rich, pureblooded, and enviable but it wasn't, isn't, not even close.

I looked up at the train; it was huge, so much bigger than I thought it would be. I stood their staring wide-eyed at the train and all the tearful good-byes going on around me, trying to ignore the one my parents were giving my twin. That was, until my parents turned to me, I would have given anything for them to give me the same send off, but my last hopes evaporated when I saw the sneer on my father's face. He walked closer towering far above me then he spit out "Now you girl, stay out of trouble. Don't disgrace you family, or else." It was no idle threat. Being the loving obedient girl I am (not), I put on my brightest fakest smile before saying "Of course _Father"_

Without another word I wheeled my trolley away towards the train desperate to get away, getting ready to unload. However, when I got there I groaned in despair, how was I supposed to get a trunk that weighed at least five times as I did on to the train. Sighing in defeat I struggled to move my trunk, grinding my teeth in frustration. All of a sudden a pair of hands swooped down and the trunk was on the train. I looked up seeing an older, much taller, and kinda cute boy smiling at me.

"Thanks" I exclaimed "I didn't know how I was ever going to get it up here" as I jumped on board. "No problem" he said smiling "I'm Fred Weasley." Seeing his Gryffindor badge I hesitated before saying my first name, knowing he wouldn't like my last. "Call me Dema."

I walked down the train, searching for an empty compartment, eventually finding one I slipped in and closed the door. Fred had gone off after someone named Lee something called him over to look at a giant tarantula. Now at last I was alone, right before I got out a book to read for the long ride the door slide open. In came a very bushy haired girl and a rather scared looking boy. "I hope you don't mind all the other compartments are full. I'm Hermione Granger, fist year. I can't wait to start learning magic; this is going to be amazing. I bet the classes will be fun, especially transfiguration it should be so interesting. "

"Um… Hi" I said caught off guard by her quick announcement and enthusiasm. "I'm Desdemona" Anxious to get the attention off myself I quickly turned to the boy "And you are?" "Neville Longbottom.'' He then gasped and exclaimed "Trevor!" and ran out of the room, Hermione chased after him. I was alone again.

I started to get my book out again by was for the second time (but not the last) interrupted. This time it was the snack trolley asking if I wanted any sweets. I declined, not having a taste for sugar. After attempting to retrieve a book yet again I was interrupted for the third time, this time a group of loud older students who sat down with their trunks without even acknowledging me.

I stood up sighing, grabbed my luggage and walked the hallway searching in vain for an almost empty compartment. When I saw one with only two other students my aged I ducked in, not caring who the two boys were. I sighed with relief as I sat down.

There were two boys in the compartment one with untidy black hair and glasses, the other tall, red-headed and freckled. They didn't comment at my certainly unexpected arrival and the three of us sat in silence for a few long minutes. The red-haired boy spoke first, holding his hand out to me and saying "Hello, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

My eyes widened as I recognized the name, this wasn't good my father often spoke of the Weasleys calling them blood traitors, among cruder words. Luckily for me I didn't worship my father they way my irritating prat of a brother did. Because of that I merely smiled and shook his had, introducing myself as Desdemona purposely leaving my surname out, afraid of how Ron would react. If the two noticed my deceit they didn't pursue the answer and the second boy soon introduced himself.

"I'm Harry Potter" I stifled a gasp as heard the name. How could this scrawny boy have defeated the Dark Lord, wasn't my father always speculating over how an infant destroyed his master? Trying not to let my amazement show I glossed over my brief moment of unsettlement I smiled at him and tried to have a pleasant conversation. Soon I was back with my nose buried in my book (Hogwarts a History) but was too nervous to do any real reading.

Abandoning my book I daydreamed about the sorting and the year. I imagined the sorting hat telling me how destined I was for great things than yelling out Gryffindor. But I knew that was never going to happen. No one in my stuck-up pureblooded family had ever been outside of Slytherin, and if I became the first I would painfully learn what my fathers or else entitled to, along with being murdered.

_**This is one of my first stories so please don't judge me. If you can guess the last name of my OC I'll give you a prize, a place in my story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The whispering of hundreds of students echoed across the hall, reaching the point where I stood with the other first-years waiting to be sorted. Unlike the others in the hall I did not stare at the tattered sorting hat, instead I cast my gaze to the glimmering stars and flickering candles that floated above my head. When the hat began its song I closed my eyes thinking the same thoughts over and over, _it has to be Slytherin it must be Slytherin._ As much as I would prefer to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor I knew that it wouldn't be worth the torment I suffered as a result. To soon the song ended and the sorting began.

The start of the sorting was a blur; I vaguely remember the others going up one by one placing the hat on, then going to the table the hat called out. Suddenly I heard my name; time seemed to crawl as I walked up to the hat. Placing it on my head I sat on the stool

_Hello, Mr. Hat _

_Hello to you, I've never been greeted by a student before, interesting_

_Why not you're a pers… Well you have feelings don't you_

_Yes, how considerate of you, a Hufflepuff trait_

I'm not a Hufflepuff

_You said that aloud dear_

_Opps_

_Let's get to the sorting shall we, surely your bloodline demands Slytherin, but you are not like them are you? No, kind, intelligent, brave, loyal, and pureblood. Where to sort you, not Hufflepuff you would never fit in but maybe Ravenclaw, but you're not the quiet studious type are you? I know Gryffindor would fit you perfectly._

_Please Slytherin, please please please!_

_Very well, but I'm warning you, you will never fit in, not your type at all._

_But I have to; you can read my mind you must let me go to Slytherin._

_Only because you were so nice to me, a first. But I must warn you, you would be much happier in Gryffindor, even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would suite you better._

_Have you ever sorted someone in Gryffindor before when their family was all in Slytherin?_

_Why yes I have, a distant relative of yours, Sirius Black._

_How did that turn out?_

_His family hated him and disowned him, which in my opinion is what drove him to madness_

_So do you want the same to happen to me?_

_No of course not…why you are a sly one…I guess you are cunning enough for Salazar _

_Fine, you shall be in __**Slytherin!**_

_Thank you Mr. Hat!_

Sighing with relief I practically ran to the green table and sat down next to an older girl. A moment later I was joined by another first year, my brother. "Took you long enough sis, for a minute there I thought you were about to join the Mudbloods and traitors in Hufflepuff, or even that filthy house Gryffindork!" sneered Draco Malfoy. "It was considering placing me in Ravenclaw, it thought I was rather intelligent" I lied. "Intelligent? You?" laughed my brother "Hardly".

He looked as if he was going to elaborate but all taking ceased when a single name was called out "Potter, Harry". After that single moment of silence the hall erupted into whispers, sounding like angered snakes. "Potter, THE Potter" "Is that really him?" "That is Harry Potter?" "Do you see him!" "Does she mean Harry Potter?" "Look!"

Even the Slytherins held their breath when the sorting hat was placed on him; everyone hoped he would join their house. When the hat decided the Gryffindor exploded into cheers, the loudest greeting yet, drowning out the curses and sighs of disappointment from the other tables, most of the cursing was done at my own. Draco and I seemed to be the only unaffected students, he apparently was not bothered in the least by this announcement began to loudly explain why Harry Potter wasn't good enough for Slytherin and that he only went to Gryffindor because that were the losers go. I knew that he was too nice to end up in this house.

Doing my best to ignore him I turned my attention to the first-year girl sitting to my right. She was rather pug-faced and snobby looking but I put forth my best effort to be friendly and tried to start a decent conversation. My efforts failed for after the greeting ('Hello I'm Desdemona Malfoy' 'I'm Pansy') all she wanted to discuss was why "those filthy Mudbloods" shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts. An opinion despite my heritage I did not share.

Sighing I decided that it would better to just watch the sorting, there were only a few left waiting to be sorted. I winced when I saw the Weasley boy, Ron staring at me in disbelief and ignored his gaze, watching only the sorting itself. After Zaniabi , Blaise was put in Slytherin the sorting hat was taken away and a feat appeared. Every dish you could imagine was on the table. I quickly piled my plate with food I never truly got enough good food. One of the marks of being a pureblood I guess.

Despite immensely enjoying the food, the feast itself was dreadful and I contented myself with staring at my plate, ignoring the students who were blatantly sucking up to me because of my parents or talking…complaining really about the "filthy Mudbloods". Luckily the feast didn't last long soon we were off to the dungeons. Carefully keeping track of the twists and turns of the corridor I followed behind the group of first years. Once I heard the password "Salazar" I sped off in the opposite direction. I needed time to be alone and think, get some fresh air.

Knowing I had an impeccable sense of direction I wandered around, heading upwards trying to find a tower. On my fifth set of stairs I head I voice behind me, IT WAS FILCH! I could hear him crooning to that cat of his Mrs. Norris. My eyes widened in no way did I want to get in trouble on my first day, so I ran. It was only after five long corridors, three staircases and a trick door did I realize that Filch was never after me. I also realized something else, I was lost. My sense of direction came only from my precise memory, not paying attention to where I was going I had no idea where I was.

Sighing and regretting my thoughtless decision I headed back the way I came, hoping to find somewhere I recognized.

I hadn't gone far before two things happened. First a portrait of a rather heavy lady in a pink dress swung forward, crashing into my face and knocking me down. Second two identical red heads popped out of a hole that was formerly covered by the painting.

I was a little surprised but was more preoccupied by the way the corridor was spinning and how in front of me I could see four twins. Still on the floor I wondered why my face felt so hot and wet so I reached up to touch it. It was wet, how strange. Then I looked at my fingers, stained a bright red they seemed to almost glow. I fainted.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Fred and George stared in shock at the girl that was lying on the floor. It wasn't so much that she was their but the fat that her face was rather bloody. They felt identical surges of guilt as they realized that they had been the ones to knock her down. The feeling intensified as she saw the blood and promptly passed out.

"Should we? We should." They said together and without another hesitation they carried her into the Gryffindor Common Room. Many of the first and second years had gone to bed but the room was still buzzing with the voices of the older students, a sound that almost completely stopped as Fred and George stepped back in carrying Desdemona. Katie Bell was the first to speak "I know you said that you were going to prank the Slytherins but I didn't think that meant killing an innocent first year."

"I didn't do it on purpose" they protested, laying Desdemona on a nearby couch. There was a moment of awkward silence before Fred spoke "Does anyone know any healing charms?" A rather tall seventh year girl stepped forwards and without a word pulled out her wand and held it over the hurt girls face, muttering spells under her breath.

"Isn't she a Malfoy?" asked Angelica Johnson

"Yeah" replied someone from the crowd "A Slytherin of course"

"She must be the first ever Malfoy to ever enter the Gryffindor Common Room"

"Second" came a muffled reply

"Huh?"

"Second" repeated Desdemona as she sat up, gingerly rubbing her head. "My grandfather Abraxas snuck in here to…well it doesn't really matter why" she finished a little nervous.

The Gryffindors became more than a little suspicious at her sudden nervousness. "What did he do?" asked Lee Jordan "It couldn't be that bad". She looked at him as if questioning his sanity. "Did you forget who I am, I'm a _Malfoy_, a family of some of the biggest muggle-born hating, power-hungry gits of all time."

All of the present Gryffindors stared at her in shock at this proclamation "What? There's no law saying I have to agree with my family." Everyone just looked even more shocked at this.

"Well…what did your grandfather do?" asked a hesitant third year. "He kil…" Desdemona's face grew white and she cut off what she was about to say. It's not that she was afraid of the Gryffindor's reactions, only her family's if they learned what she had been saying about them.

She jumped up and was about to rush out the door when she suddenly stopped and looked at the surrounding Lions with pleading and somewhat fearful eyes "Please don't tell my brother or any Slytherins about this" she asked with true fear in her voice.

"If you tell us about your grandfather we won't tell Draco" smirked George.

**CLIFFY…kinda. I'm not too good at writing cliff hangers. I have to say that I didn't like this chapter, it didn't come out the way I thought it would at all frankly I'm a little disappointed. Also coming up soon is going to be references to child abuse/neglect , maybe not next chapter but sometime, if that bothers you I'm sorry. On a nicer note violence is the only thing my story might have to rated high for so if violence dosen't bother you please read.**

**Cookies to anyone who can guess what her grandfather did. Please review and visit my profile. It's full of a bunch of random stuff but if you're like me and love to read profiles its great! REVIEWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
